Fucking Marvellous
by Zip Goes A Million
Summary: Sybil and Tom have been so busy with work lately that they haven't had sex in months. Having spent the day at Tom's sister's wedding, they suddenly start feeling desperate for each other and decide to make the evening their "wedding night 2.0". Pure, unadulterated smut and damn proud of it!


_So, I should have been researching all sorts of non-sex related stuff for an essay, but I had a sudden urge to write smut. So I did! I haven't even read this through because I'm just so excited to post it, so I'm really sorry for any mistakes or typos. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and leave a review!_

* * *

 **Fucking Marvellous**

"Are you ready to go?" Tom asked Sybil. The two of them had spent the majority of their day attending Tom's little sister's wedding, but it was getting late and the guests were beginning to trickle away one by one. Tom felt like it was an appropriate time to get going.

"Are you kidding?" Sybil said with a quiet laugh. "I've been ready to go for hours."

Tom smiled at her and they made their way towards Tom's sister and her new husband to say their final goodbyes before disappearing.

"Nicole, Adrian," Tom called over the hubbub of noise in the room as he approached his sister and new brother-in-law. "We're going to shoot off now, I think."

"Aww, Tommy," Nicole whined, pretending to be more hurt than she really was.

"What's this I hear?" Adrian added from behind her. "You're not taking Sybil home now are you?"

"Actually," Sybil interjected, "I'm taking him home. He can't legally drive with the amount of alcohol he's had this evening."

"Tom, if your sister looks after me as well as Sybil looks after you, I'll be set for life," Adrian joked. He already knew he was set for life. He had been with Nicole since they were teenagers; he wouldn't trust anyone else to be the one to look after him for the rest of his life.

"Oh, stop keeping them talking," Tom's mother, Katherine, said from behind them. "Poor Sybil's got to work an early shift tomorrow morning."

"Oh, of course! I'd completely forgotten," Nicole said.

"Why would you remember?" Sybil asked with a cheeky smile. "If you've planned your first morning as a married couple properly you'll be doing something far more exciting than getting into a nursing uniform."

"Sybil Branson!" Katherine shrieked, shocked that her usually very proper daughter-in-law could make such insinuations.

Sybil could only widen her grin and give a small shrug as Tom stared at her, wide-eyed and completely in love with her.

"Anyway, we should be off," Tom said, wanting to get home. "Congrats on everything, guys."

"Yes, congratulations," Sybil said as an afterthought. "Enjoy the rest of your day," she added with a suggestive tone to her voice as she began to saunter away.

Katherine luckily didn't hear that last part. Tom quickly gave his sister and his mother a kiss on the cheek and gave a general wave to the rest of his family – at least those in the immediate vicinity – before turning to catch up with Sybil.

"What's got into you?" he asked in a hushed tone as they walked to the carpark, his voice deeper than usual.

"Nothing," Sybil sang, laughing at Tom's reaction.

-ooo-

In the car, the radio was on a low volume. Loud enough to be able to register the songs, but quiet enough that it could easily be tuned out if necessary.

With Sybil driving, Tom got a chance to be a passenger for once. Most of the time, if Sybil and Tom were going somewhere together, it was Tom who drove. He was a better driver than Sybil and enjoyed it more. Not that Sybil wasn't good or didn't like it. In fact, at times like this, late at night with nobody else on the roads, she quite enjoyed driving. Tom took the opportunity to enjoy the ride. Not that it was hard with such a beautiful driver.

"What?" Sybil asked, not taking her eyes off the road.

"I didn't say anything," Tom said.

"You're staring at me," Sybil said, glancing at him briefly.

"It's not illegal," he said. "And besides, you've been flirting with me all night."

"I have not," Sybil said indignantly.

"You absolutely have. You were giving me sideways glances all evening and I caught you fluttering your eyelashes at me a few times."

"You were giving me sideways glances just as much as I was giving them to you," Sybil said with a smile.

"And I saw the way you looked at me when I took my jacket off," Tom continued.

"Do you blame me?" Sybil hummed, her voice getting raspy. Her voice always went a bit scratchy when she was aroused. Over the years Tom had learnt that it was a tell-tale sign that she wanted him.

Tom didn't answer. He smiled.

"And anyway," Sybil said, "you spend practically the whole evening with your hand on my lower back."

"And?" Tom said, not understanding Sybil's point.

"You know that drives me mad," she said. "If it was anybody else's wedding other than your sister's I would have dragged you off to bed hours ago."

"Oh really?" Tom asked. "Why didn't you tell me? I would happily have been dragged off by you."

"Hmm," Sybil purred, the sound coming from deep in her throat.

"We haven't been together for far too long. Is tonight the night we rectify that?" Tom asked, hopeful of the answer.

"It is indeed," Sybil said, taking her eyes off the road briefly to give Tom a sideways glance.

Finally they would be together again. They hadn't had sex in a few months. Sybil's shifts had been all over the place and they had both been stressed with work and home, especially as they had been helping Nicole and Adrian plan their wedding. When a few of their arrangements fell through, the whole Branson family had pulled together to give them the wedding they deserved. With so much going on, both of them had barely had time to eat, sleep and breathe, let alone even think about sex.

But today, having spent the whole day in an atmosphere filled with love, the only thing they now wanted was to be together. Really together. Like a husband and wife are supposed to be.

-ooo-

Sybil barely had a chance to pull the car onto the drive before Tom was out of it. He hurried around to Sybil's side of the car and practically pulled her out, immediately kissing her. The last few minutes of their short journey home had been filled with sexual tension and Tom could do nothing but think of taking Sybil. Right here. Right now.

"You really want this, don't you?" Sybil laughed.

"You have no idea," Tom said.

He took her by the hand and led her to the front door. He fumbled with his front door key, wanting to get inside as soon as possible.

"Here," Sybil said, reaching over him and taking the key from his hand, "let me."

With a click, the lock moved and they were inside. Tom kicked the door closed behind them and, now that they had complete privacy, made no efforts to try and keep his hands off Sybil. Sybil took his lead, and allowed her hands to wander all over his body too. She slipped his jacket off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor behind him. She didn't care. It didn't matter. They could pick it up tomorrow. All that mattered right now was that she needed him and he needed her.

With a few shrieks, some panting and a lot of kisses, they eventually made it upstairs. Tom's shirt was undone and almost off and Sybil's dress was unzipped and her shoes were kicked off before they even made it through the door of their bedroom. Tom toed off his shoes and socks and dropped his shirt, leaving him in his trousers, as Sybil pulled off her dress and yanked down her tights, leaving her in a matching set of bra and knickers.

"Jesus Christ," Tom breathed. "I didn't know you were wearing those."

Sybil shrugged and bit her lip seductively. "It seemed appropriate," she muttered quietly.

The matching set Sybil was wearing was the set she wore on the day she married Tom a few years ago. She didn't often wear them. They were very delicate and a pain in the neck to wash and they weren't the most comfortable garments Sybil had ever owned. But she knew Tom loved them. And she had to admit, they did make her feel particularly sexy.

Tom moved towards Sybil slowly. His mood seemed to have changed slightly. He took his bare waist in his strong hands and held her gently. He stooped his head to kiss her neck and her jawline. The gesture sent shivers down Sybil's spine.

"Do you remember our wedding night?" he whispered sensually.

Sybil smiled softly. Their wedding night hadn't been the best sex ever, but it was a fond memory for them both.

"I remember how nervous I was," she said. "I remember not understanding why. It's not like it was the first time I'd ever had sex with you. But the thought of doing it for the first time as husband and wife kind of scared me I think. The thought of forever. The thought of the future. The thought of us and nobody stopping us. It made me so nervous to let you see me. It made me feel so vulnerable."

"If we could redo our wedding night, what would you do differently?" he whispered, keeping his voice deep.

"You really want to know?" she hummed.

He nodded against her, kissing her neck again, breaking her walls down one kiss at a time.

"If I could redo our wedding night, I would have you lick me. I would feel your tongue between my lips. I'd feel your evening stubble rub against my clit. You'd push me over the edge and make me come. Oh, God, I would come with your tongue on my clit. I'd ride you. You'd let me do the work. I'd sit on top of you with you deep inside of me. I'd bring you to the edge. I'd make you scream my name. I'd make you moan. But I wouldn't let you go. I wouldn't push you quite far enough. I'd make you wait just a little while. You'd play with my clit and bring me to the edge with you and we'd jump over the cliff together, exploding at the same time. With each other. And we'd do it over and over until the sun rose and we could barely stay awake a second longer. Oh God, I wish I could do all that to you right now."

All the way through, Tom had been trailing kisses across Sybil's body, down her neck, across her collarbones, along her jaw, beneath her ear, between her breasts. Thankfully his hands had stayed on her waist. If they weren't there keeping her up, Sybil knew her knees would have given way and she would have collapsed into him.

"Then do it. You. Me. Let's redo our wedding night without the awkward giggles and nervous laughs. Let's fuck. Let's really fuck like we never have before."

"Is that a challenge?" Sybil asked with a smirk spreading across her lips.

"Absolutely it is," Tom grinned.

He bent to wrap one arm around Sybil's back and the other under her knees, lifting her off the bed and carrying her to the bed.

Tonight they have sex good enough to make up for the months they had missed. If they needed anything right now, it was each other. They needed to be with each other. They needed to be one. Tonight would be fucking marvellous.


End file.
